Neon Fire Flies
by Munkman13
Summary: Alvin is depressed and goes to a new bar in town. Cartoon version oneshot


Alvin moaned in pain, the telephones harsh ringing cutting through his brain. Slowly sitting up in bed allowing the dirty sheets to pool around his waist he reached over to the phone that lay on the floor by his bed.

"Mph... 'ello?" He spoke into the receiver

"Alvin its Simon... you know your brother?" Simon said sarcastically. Alvin pouted not wanting to be disturbed from his self-induced exile yet.

"Well clearly you are not going to converse so simply listen. Get out of your apartment! Dave and Theodore told me you haven't left in three weeks ever since she dumped you..."

"You mustn't speak her name!" Alvin cried in terror burrowing himself into his mattress yet still clinging tightly to the phone.

"Good so you are listening, fine then I won't say _her_ name, but still Dave and Theodore are worried about you. I think you are being melodramatic as usual."

"Moi! Melodramatic! I don't even like smoking that much!"

"Melodramatic means overreacting to things Alvin!" Alvin quietly glared at the wall punishing Simon with the silent treatment.

"Listen Alvin" Simon said in exasperation "Get out find some attractive girl who can stand your antics then get over _HER! _Alright? Alright. Goodnight and goodbye."

With a click Simon hung up. Alvin sat up again before sticking his tongue out and giving the phone as wet a raspberry as he could before flinging it across the room.

"Melodramatic me! I'll show that pompous college boy who's melodramatic." Alvin stood up and quickly showered, put on some cologne, and dressed into a sleeveless red hoodie some blue jeans and the real chick magnet his old baseball cap.

Striding outside still muttering to himself about drama and pompous college boys Alvin went down the street looking for a suitable drinking hole.

After wondering the cold streets of L.A for what felt like a full day and fifteen minutes Alvin noticed a new promising looking bar.

"Neon Fire Flies" Alvin read in curiosity, he entered expecting some sort of scene. The bar was very clean the air clear and the tables wiped, every counter seemed to glisten or reflect the light, in one corner was a small stage with a mike and amp.

**A karaoke bar eh? haven't been in one of these for a while.** Alvin thought to himself as he made his way to the bar.

Sitting down close to a beer and a half later Alvin thought he should just go home, all the woman there looked either too old or too easy for him to work his magic on.

Sighing Alvin stood to leave when he heard a gruff voice speak through the microphone. "Ladies and Gents the Neon Fire Flies is proud to present the first singer of the night doing "Crocodile Rock" A Miss Brittany Miller!"

The lights were dimmed until there was only one facing the stage where a young woman in a close-fitting pink top and tight blue jeans stood her auburn hair in a high ponytail and sharp blue eyes slicing down every male in the house.

Alvin remembered the beat and could feel the music. By the time the song was finished and the girl had stepped down and over to the bar Alvin felt as if he might find the night fruitful after all.

"Can I buy you a drink babe?" Alvin said smoothly as he slid across the bar to sit beside her. The girl Brittany the man said her name was, looked over at him scoffed and then turned her head.

"I guess so, I came here looking for a man and you look as if you're the closest thing here."

Alvin prickled a bit at this "Is the mademoiselle implying that I am not a man?" She looked over at him from the corner of her eye before speaking.

"Madame is merely stating that her ex was twice the man you ever will be."

"And where is madams ex currently?" Alvin said with a sneer in his voice. Brittany's face fell to the floor.

"He cheated so I left him back at my apartment." Alvin was taken aback by this statement he gazed down into his beer before looking up.

"Relationship troubles huh?" She just nodded once before looking back down.

"I can relate but mines probably worse than yours." Alvin said now feeling depressed.

"What!?" Brittany shrieked glaring a hole through his face.

"Well your boyfriend only cheated on you and stole your house." **Wow that is a lot worse when you say it out loud. Alvin thought** "My ex girlfriend cheated on me twice, broke my heart and I was so distraught that I dropped out of college and my job." Brittany got a fierce look in her eyes upon his confession.

"My boyfriend has all my clothes and CD's"

"My girlfriend has my T.V and toaster"

"My Boyfriend cheated on me with my friend Olivia."

"My Girlfriend was in a three-way when I caught her."

They both looked glared at each other daring the other to up the ante before they both looked down, then Alvin began to laugh, in the first time in three weeks, Brittany joined in with a giggle and soon they were both in hysterics and wiping tears from their faces.

Alvin looked at Brittany before speaking "Hey so you really have no place to stay?"

"Yeah" Brittany replied looking into his pale blue eyes.

Alvin gave a smile before he stood up and offered her his hand. "You know any Michael Jackson?"

The next morning Alvin woke up with a headache and an arm across his chest. Rising quietly he slipped out from under Brittany's arm and made his way to the phone. Dialing a quick number Alvin waited with bated breath for the answer.

"Hello?" Simon answered as he picked up.

"You brilliant pompous college boy you." Alvin said from the other side before hanging up.

**I do not own the chipmunks Ross B. does, plus I'm pretty sure Crocodile Rock belongs to Elton John.**


End file.
